<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One month later by astralsakura23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798892">One month later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralsakura23/pseuds/astralsakura23'>astralsakura23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora can't get enough of it, Adora x catra, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Baking, Catra is full of surprises, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catra x adora, catradora, post s5, they just love each other very much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralsakura23/pseuds/astralsakura23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were apart for so long…I feel  like we wasted a lot of time and I kinda want to make up for it…” Adora said surrounding Catra’s waist with her arms, pulling her closer.</p><p>“By turning Glimmer’s kitchen into a disaster zone?” Catra joked before closing the distance and lightly pressing her lips on Adora’s so she couldn’t say another word. “You’re such an idiot” Catra whispered, breaking the kiss and touching their foreheads together.</p><p>“I’m your idiot” Adora said and they both let out a soft laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One month later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a sleepless night and un-beta'd, so excuse any typos or grammar mistakes...English is not my first language but somehow is the only one I feel comfortable writing in XD </p><p>Totally self-indulgent fluff 'cause Catradora own my life now :'D </p><p>Enjoy! /o/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> *CLANK*</p><p>Melog's mane turned red as the sound of something metallic falling to the floor reached Catra’s ears all the way down the hallway that led to the garden’s entrance.</p><p>“UUUUUUUUGH!!!” </p><p>Adora’s groan was too familiar for her not to recognize…she could even feel the exasperation on her voice.</p><p>“Was that Adora?” Perfuma asked while looking out into the hallway from behind Catra’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think so…” answered Catra, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>*THUMP* *CRASH*</p><p>“WHYYYYYYYY????”</p><p>Catra had a very good sense of hearing but it didn’t take much to identify that as the sound of breaking glass. Melog hissed again responding to Catra’s emotions.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good…” said Perfuma with a worried look on her face.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t …” answered Catra as she tightened her fists and started walking in the direction of all the noise, Melog following her by her side. “<em>There goes my daily meditation session…”</em> she thought as she let out a deep sigh. What could Adora be doing that was causing such a ruckus???</p><p>“Ok then! Same time tomorrow! And don’t forget to write in your journal!” Perfuma shouted as Catra walked away.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Catra answered while waving her hand dismissively.</p><p>After the war ended and the rebuilding of Etheria finally started, Adora had convinced her to take on Perfuma’s word and try the meditation thing.</p><p><em>“C’mon, I think it’d really help. Please? For meeeeee??” </em>she’d said knowing perfectly well Catra would not be able to refuse her if she asked in that dorky voice and looked at her with her blue eyes all bright and big. Why go through all the trouble of getting Catra to “relax” if she would start trashing and crashing god knows what, making her worry???</p><p>Just as she was getting close to the kitchen door, she and Melog looked at each other for a moment before she heard another thump, a hiss and an ‘OUCH!’ coming from inside. <em>“What the hell is happening?” </em>she thought before knocking and calling Adora’s name.</p><p>“Adora? Is everything ok?” she asked opening the door. Or at least trying to, because the moment she did, she heard Adora’s footsteps approaching quickly before shutting the door from inside, preventing her from coming in.</p><p>“Catra?” the blonde girl said in a kind of panicked tone. “I’m fine! Everything’s fine! Don’t worry! All is very very…ok….” she finished before letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>At that, Catra went from worried to slightly exasperated and let out another sigh before addressing Adora again.</p><p>“Adora…we’ve known each other since we were kids and we both know you’re terrible at lying…drop the act and tell me what’s going on…please? “</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Adora…?”  Catra called again, but no answer came.</p><p>“You do know that I can slash through this door in a second if I wanted to, right?” she said, hoping Adora would finally tell her what she was doing in there. She didn’t really want to though…she’d never hear the end of it from Glimmer. And Perfuma would surely give her yet another week of “anger management therapy”. Nope, she definitely didn’t need that.</p><p>After a couple of seconds without any signs of life from Adora, she started worrying again and tried the threat once more. “Ok, let the record show that I asked nicely. My girlfriend didn’t just save the entire universe to die in some kind of stupid kitchen accident. Melog, get away from the door, claws coming out in three, two… “</p><p>The door cracked open before she could get to “one” and Adora poked her head out.</p><p>“Hey Catra!” she said in a very chirpy but also very fake and nervous voice. “What’s up? I’m just…checking things out here in the kitchen…looking for a mid-morning snack…you know how I can get without my…morning snack…hehehe“ she tried, shifting her eyes from Catra’s face to something inside.</p><p>“Mid-morning snack, huh?” Catra said totally unconvinced. “Is that…flour?” she asked before she wiped Adora’s cheek with one finger and proceeded to give it a lick. Yep, flour.</p><p>“Uhhhhh…” Adora said while blushing at the gesture before trying to close the door again, but Catra was too quick and blocked it with both a hand and a foot.</p><p>“Adora...I just had a very relaxing hour with Perfuma…I’m really trying…but your’re messing with my ‘zen’ or whatever…” she said while holding firmly to the door “Can’t you tell me what’s going on?” she finished, her voice going from exasperated to maybe genuinely worried as she relaxed her grasp a bit.</p><p>Adora couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at that and stopped trying to close the door while turning her eyes to the floor.</p><p>“All right…just…promise you won’t laugh…” said the blonde girl as she opened the door to let Catra in.</p><p>“I pro...mise…” answered Catra trailing off as she took in the full scene inside.</p><p>Some kind of batter was dripping from the working table, making a sad puddle on the floor…beside a pile of empty bowls…all covered in flour…not far from, sure enough…a broken jar of something sparkly…maybe sugar?</p><p>“What the…?” was all Catra could say as she entered the kitchen slowly, Adora still looking at the floor in embarrassment.</p><p> Before she took another step in, though, Adora grabbed her arm suddenly, stopping her on the spot.</p><p>“Careful!” Adora yelled. “I haven’t cleaned that up…there’s broken glass everywhere…I don’t want you to get hurt…”</p><p><em>“Awwww” </em>Catra thought to herself. She loved when Adora got protective, so she decided to ignore the mess for a moment and turned to face her with a soft expression and a tiny smile while grabbing Adora’s hand on her arm. With that simple protective gesture, Adora managed to turn Catra’s mood around completely. She may still have some issues to deal with of course, and maybe she was still struggling a bit adjusting to her new life in Brightmoon, yes, but knowing Adora would be there by her side made the effort worth it. Only for Adora.</p><p>“Explanation please?” Catra asked, as she wiped Adora’s cheek again trying to get rid of some of the flour but not really succeeding.</p><p>“Fine…” Adora answered with a sigh, rolling her eyes before fixing them back on the floor. “It was supposed to be a surprise…”she started “I was trying to…bake a cake…to…” she continued, not finishing her sentence.</p><p>“Go on” Catra said as she tried to make Adora look her in the eye by getting in her field of vission. That didn’t work either.</p><p>“To…” Adora tried again “to…clbrtorstnthvrsry” she mumbled.</p><p>“To what?” Catra asked, unable to understand the last part.</p><p>“ourfrstmnthnvrsry…” Adora mumbled once more.</p><p>“Huh?...yeah...I didn’t get that…” said Catra with a confused look.</p><p>Adora finally shot a side glance in her direction and said “to celebrate our...first month…anniversary…”  she finished, turning a lovely and very instense shade of pink.</p><p>Despite hearing every word, Catra was still confused. <em>“Anniversary? What’s that?”</em> she thought. “Uhm…ok…I’m sorry…I know you may think that was an answer but…” Catra trailed off.</p><p>Realization hit Adora before she felt her cheeks getting hot again. Right…Catra hadn’t spent as much time as her at Brightmoon. This was going to require a much longer explanation…which was exactly the reason she had tried (and evidently, failed) to do this in secret.</p><p>Adora took a deep breath and let it out before facing Catra and taking her hands into hers.</p><p>“Well…remember when we were back in the Horde and our birthdays were written somewhere in our files?”</p><p>“Yeah?” answered Catra, still confused.</p><p>“Well…” Adora continued “here in Brightmoon, birthdays are not just data…they’re important occasions that need to be celebrated.”</p><p>“Ok?” said Catra with no Idea of what Adora was getting at.</p><p>“Just as birthdays deserve celebrations and parties every year, so do other special dates…like…weddings and stuff…”</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Catra said once more.</p><p>“And…well…tomorrow’s going to be a month since we defeated Horde Prime and finally…uhmmm…got together…”</p><p>“Oh…ohhhhhh!”</p><p>“And, see? There was this party in Elberon a long time ago where they had this amaaaazing She-ra cake and…”</p><p>“Wait” Catra interrupted her. “They made you a She-ra cake?” she said trying to suppress a laugh with a ‘pfffft!’.</p><p>Adora got slightly annoyed at Catra’s evident mocking.</p><p>“Laugh all you want, but it was amazing. Not only was it a cake in the shape of She-ra, but! it also tasted delicious.” Adora said letting go of Catra’s hands to point a finger at her face.</p><p>“So…you were trying to bake a She-ra cake? To celebrate our…anniversary?” Catra said in an attempt to confirm she was getting everything right. “Is it really an anniversary if it only has been a month?” she asked absentmindedly not really looking for an answer.</p><p>Adora crossed her arms and gave her an angry glance.</p><p>“Well, excuse me for trying to make the date special…” Adora answered in an offended tone as she turned her face to the side with a little ‘hmph!’</p><p>Catra let out another ‘pffft!’ before going into full on laughter.</p><p>“Hey! You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”</p><p>“Aahahaha..sorry! ahahaha! Sorry sorry..I didn’t mean to, I swear” Catra said trying to control herself. She took a step towards Adora, putting her arms around her neck and giving her a little kiss on her still flour covered cheek. “Forgive me?”</p><p>Adora looked back at her after a few seconds. “Fine…I forgive you…but you can’t laugh again!”</p><p>“In my defense I wasn’t really laughing because I was making fun of you” said Catra touching Adora’s nose with hers for a split second. “It was a happy laugh. I can’t believe you’d be willing to try something like this just to celebrate, well…us” she finished, staring at Adora’s lips.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I? we were apart for so long…I feel  like we wasted a lot of time and I kinda want to make up for it…” Adora said surrounding Catra’s waist with her arms, pulling her closer.</p><p>“By turning Glimmer’s kitchen into a disaster zone?” Catra joked before closing the distance and lightly pressing her lips on Adora’s so she couldn’t say another word. “You’re such an idiot” Catra whispered, breaking the kiss and touching their foreheads together.</p><p>“I’m your idiot” Adora said and they both let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Let’s clean this up before anything else gets broken and someone gets really hurt ok?” Catra said removing her arms from Adora’s shoulders and cupping her face with her hands.</p><p>Adora nodded sliently and gave Catra another quick peck on the lips before turning to look at the room and sighing in defeat.</p><p>“Go back to our room, buddy” Catra said to Melog while patting his head a few times “this can take a while…”</p><p>***</p><p>After half an hour or so, the cleaning was almost done. Bowls washed, surfaces wiped clean and no broken glass on the floor.</p><p>“Well, that’s what I call a team effort!” Adora exclaimed after putting away the dust pan and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.</p><p>“We’ve always worked great together” Catra said while she returned the bag of sugar to the pantry after filling a brand new jar she found in one of the cupboards. “I still have one question…”</p><p>“Yeah? “ Adora asked from the other side of the kitchen.</p><p>“Why try to bake a cake? Have you ever baked in your life?”</p><p>“No…”Adora started “but I thought I could give it a go…I got the recipe from Elberon’s baker…and I figured it’d be like following a manual…it didn’t look that difficult…in theory…”</p><p>“Baking is kind of a science…it’s really easy to mess up if you don’t know what you’re doing” retorted Catra casually, taking Adora by surprise.</p><p>“Oh yeah? And how do you know that? I don’t remember you being an expert baker either” Adora blurted out, without any real bite on her voice.</p><p>“You should know…” Catra said before closing the pantry and wiping her hands with a nearby cloth “…that I spent a lot of time with Entrapta back in the Fright Zone. That princess got a real sweet tooth.” She continued while collecting the paper towels they had used to clean the spilled batter and throwing them in the trash. “Whenever she’s not talking about First Ones tech or data, she can really tell you everything about tiny cupcakes and cookies and doughnuts…” she went on as she crossed the kitchen to get closer to Adora. “After she helped Hordak make progress with the portal and everything, he allowed her to use the kitchens and get other ingredients apart from ration bars. Not that she exactly needed permission tho…” Catra turned her back to the sink and leaned on it, crossing her arms in front of her chest and kept going with her story. “She built this robot exclusively for baking…and after watching it at work for a few times, you start to understand a bit more about what you should and shouldn’t do if you want to make something remotely edible.”</p><p>Adora looked at her perplexed, blinking a couple of times not knowing how to respond to that.</p><p>“Is this the recipe?” Catra asked as she took some cards that were lying around the washed bowls, snapping Adora out of her amazement. They had some drops of batter here and there, but they were still legible.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah, that’s it” responded Adora, still surprised by how knowledgeable Catra seemed about all of this.</p><p>“I may not be an expert, but I think we can figure this out…” said Catra giving the recipe a quick read before turning her face to Adora “…together” she continued with a soft smile. “What do you say? Is the mighty She-ra up for the challenge?”</p><p>“Bring it on!” answered Adora with a renewed and determined look.</p><p>***</p><p>“I think that’s good!”</p><p>“Really?” Adora responded sounding skeptical.</p><p>“Yeah! That’s how Entrapta’s cupcakes’ batter always looked before going into the oven” said Catra with confidence. “I think we’re ready to actually bake them!”</p><p>It was the first time in a long while that Adora had seen Catra this excited about something. It wasn’t far from the Horde cadet that once had told her she ‘needed to blow something up’, but also completely different, as she was creating something instead of wanting to destroy it. She never failed to surprise her. Seeing this side of Catra made her feel warm, the kind of warmth that started spreading from her chest and reached all the way to her fingers and toes making her all fuzzy and tingly inside. It felt amazing.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that, you dummy?” Catra asked, bringing Adora back to earth as she started scooping batter into the paper-lined cupcake tray.</p><p>“No reason. I just…God, I love you...” whispered Adora with a dreamy sigh as she put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, still looking at Catra with heart eyes.</p><p>“Shut up!” Catra blurted out as she tossed a wiping cloth at Adora’s face in an attempt to distract her from the blush creeping up her freckled face. It didn’t work. “C’mon, do something useful and help me get these in the oven.”</p><p>Adora did as instructed, but her smug expression didn’t leave her face. She loved making Catra all flustered, it was utterly adorable.</p><p>She closed the oven door and turned around. “Ok, now what?”</p><p>“Now we wait…” answered Catra as she set the timer “…and while we wait, we make frosting.”</p><p>After reading the entire recipe carefully, they decided that perhaps a triple-layer, three-tiered cake, decorated as She-ra, was way out of their beginner level skills, so they compromised and set cupcakes as a more attainable goal. So far, so good.</p><p>“Do you want whipped cream or buttercream?” Catra asked Adora casually as if those words were part of her everyday vocabulary. Adora blinked fast a few times, unable to process the question, partially because she was really confused at this master baker Catra, but also because she didn’t really know the difference.</p><p>“Uhhhhh…” was everything Adora could let out before Catra rolled her eyes in exasperation along with an ‘ughhh...’</p><p>“Whipped cream it is…I like it better because it tastes like milk” sentenced Catra before going to the fridge and picking up some powdered sugar on her way back to the table “look alive, princess! Pass me that bowl.”</p><p>Adora’s only working brain cell went dead for a second in response to Catra’s commanding voice. Even after all that had happened, she liked bossy Catra… who would’ve thought?</p><p>“Ahem!...How long does it take for the cupcakes to be done?”  Adora asked, recovering the connection between her brain and her tongue. That one brain cell was really doing its best.</p><p>Catra looked back at the cards and hummed thoughtfully, forgetting to keep on faking annoyance “Considering we had to tweak the recipe a little since we’re not making an entire cake, I’d say 10 to 15 minutes”</p><p>“Do we have to start making the frosting now?” asked Adora again as Catra measured stuff and poured it into the bowl.</p><p>“Yeah…Entrapta’s robot was really fast at this, mechanical arm and all…but since we don’t have that, we’ll have to do it by hand and that takes a while…” Catra said as she reached for the whisk “The first time we tried it back in the Fright Zone, before the robot was completed, Scorpia did all the work. She was the only one who could whip cream fast and long enough. It took her like 20 minutes” she finished, still concentrated on adding the right amounts to the bowl.”</p><p>Adora’s brain lit up at Catra’s words, giving her possibly the best (or maybe worst…) idea she’d had the whole morning.</p><p>“Can She-ra help?” Adora suggested with a smirk. Catra’s body froze and the hair on her tail puffed up for a split second before she gulped.</p><p>Adora might be an ‘idiot’ in a lot of different aspects, but she knew how Catra looked at her in She-ra form. Since the first time she transformed, she noticed how Catra checked her out from head to toe before fixing her eyes on her biceps, all while blushing furiously. She may not know a lot, but what she did, she took advantage of. And this particular piece of information was much too fun to let pass.</p><p>Catra didn’t respond and kept mixing slowly.</p><p>“Catraaaaaaaa?” Adora tried again dragging the word teasingly “would you like She-ra’s strong helping hand?”</p><p>Catra’s only answer was a low groan.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” the blonde girl asked once more getting closer to Catra’s face as she moved her eyebrows up and down.</p><p>“Ugh! Fine!” Catra gave up and passed her the bowl “just for the sake of efficiency…” she said, trying to make excuses “but if you keep giving me that dorky face, I swear to God I’m leaving you…”</p><p>“No, you won’t!” Adora responded with a smile before giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Catra only managed to roll her eyes again, but her face softened immediately when she saw Adora’s grin.</p><p>“For the honor of Grayskull!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Done!” Adora exclaimed after checking the consistency of the whipped cream per Catra’s instructions “and just in 10 minutes! I think we can consider this a new record!”</p><p>“Ok…first of all, this is the first ime you do this…there’s no record to beat and second of all…you got cream all over the place…sheeeeez…” Catra said as she wiped her arm for the third time. Whipped cream sure tasted good, but it felt sticky on her fur “thanks to She-ra, I’m going to need a shower…great…”</p><p>“You told me to whisk it fast!”</p><p>“Exactly…whisk it!” Catra spat back “Not send it flying everywhere!”</p><p>Adora pouted after hearing Catra’s words, though it did not last long, her nose picking up on the heavenly smell of baked cake that started coming out from the oven.</p><p>“Smells good right?” Catra asked as Adora kept sniffing the air.</p><p>“It really does! I can’t believe we did it!”</p><p>“We’re not done yet though…”Catra pointed out “…so, would you please get rid of the big lady? I’d like to have my regular-sized girlfriend back”</p><p>Adora knew Catra was bluffing, trying to overcompensate for the fact that she couldn’t resist staring at She-ra’s muscles. She returned to normal nonetheless and walked towards the fridge to place the bowl of fresh whipped cream inside, but before she closed the door, a mischievous thought crossed her mind.</p><p>After making sure Catra was not looking, she dipped a finger in the cream and took a small dollop. She turned around and hid her hand behind her back, as she returned to the table, trying to be nonchalant so the other girl wouldn’t suspect a thing.</p><p>“Hey, Catra…” she called as she got closer.</p><p>“Yeah?” answered Catra with her back turned to Adora as she kept cleaning up.</p><p>“Would you look at me for a second?” Adora tried.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p><em>“That was too easy”</em> Adora thought as Catra turned around to face her.</p><p>In a quick move, Adora touched Catra’s nose with her finger, leaving half the dollop behind before running away as fast as she could to the other side of the kitchen as she laughed loudly.</p><p>“GAAAAAAAH!! ADORAAAAAA!!!” Catra yelled at her scrunching her face and trying to find the nearest towel to wipe the cream off “I’M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!”</p><p>“You’ll have to catch me first!” said Adora sticking her tongue out before licking the rest of the cream off her finger.</p><p>Catra immediately launched at her, but Adora was faster and managed to escape.</p><p>The kitchen wasn’t huge, but it was big enough for them to run around a couple of times, before Catra tackled Adora and they both landed on the floor, Catra’s growls turning into giggles a few seconds later.</p><p>“Revenge!” she yelled dramatically as she straddled Adora’s hips, took her wrists with one hand, put them over her head and started tickling her sides.</p><p>“Mercy!!!” was all Adora could shout in between loud laughs and giggles, squirming in a futile attempt to break free from Catra’s hold.</p><p>“Never” Catra whispered a little out of breath from all the running and the laughing. Letting go of Adora’s wrists, she stopped the tickling and they looked into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before she leaned down for a slow, deep kiss.</p><p>“I love you, you dumbass…” Catra whispered again making Adora laugh softly as she raised her head a little to resume kissing.</p><p>“AHEM!”</p><p>A loud voice coming from the door snapped them out of their daze and they both turned to see who it was.</p><p>Standing there, with her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face, was Glimmer, tapping her foot on the floor in disapproval. Behind her, the team of royal chefs looked inside, some of them annoyed and some of them trying to avoid staring at the scene entirely out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Would you mind?” said Glimmer in a cold but calm voice “there’s people here that need this place to do actual work…”</p><p>Catra and Adora exchanged a quick glance before looking back at Glimmer, not daring to move a muscle.</p><p>“Do I have to remind you that these people have to prepare dinner for everyone including you two?” Glimmer went on “so please stop making out on the floor and get out…now”</p><p>As Glimmer finished her sentence, the timer on the table went off.</p><p>“The cupcakes are ready!” exclaimed Adora getting up and helping Catra do the same.</p><p>“I swear to god…you two…” was the only thing Glimmer could say before covering her face with her palm in exasperation as she turned around to leave.</p><p>***</p><p>Adora reached out for the cupcake tray and took one more. She was pretty sure it was her fourth or fifth. Maybe sixth.</p><p>After their somewhat awkward encounter with Glimmer, they took the cupcakes out of the oven and were getting ready to decorate them, but one of the royal chefs volunteered to do it as long as they let the others reclaim the kitchen.  The girls took the deal and went back to their room for a much needed shower. It didn’t take long before the neatly decorated cupcakes were delivered to their door. Adora put the tray on the table beside the couch, took a sit and not even two seconds later, Catra was in her usual spot on her lap.</p><p>“Wow, these are good” Catra said finishing the one in her hand.</p><p>“I told you Elberon’s cake was great” replied Adora while removing the paper liner from her cupcake, licking her fingers and biting into it.</p><p>“Careful! You’re getting crumbs all over me!” protested Catra .</p><p>“Serves you right for being on my lap all the time” Adora blurted out without taking her eyes of what little remained of her cupcake after that big first bite.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s complaining everytime I don’t…”Catra said back faking annoyance.</p><p>“So…” Catra spoke again “is there a two month anniversary?” she asked, trying to sound casual.</p><p>“Haha” Adora let out an amused laugh “sure, if you want to. Wanna make cupcakes again next month?”</p><p>“I was thinking more of a picnic in the woods” Catra said as she licked her fingers clean and rested her head on Adora’s chest “maybe if we’re out there, Sparkles won’t be able to interrupt us…”</p><p>Adora laughed again. “Deal. We should apologize to Glimmer at dinner though…the chefs were pretty pissed after we kind of hoarded the kitchen for so many hours…”</p><p>“Whatever…” Catra retorted before yawning and snuggling closer to Adora, purring contently.</p><p>Adora finished what she decided was her last cupcake, wiped her fingers and mouth with a napkin and put her arms around Catra, Catra’s purr making her drift slowly into sleep.</p><p>Before dozing off, she thought they should set an alarm or something to avoid missing dinner, but she was way too comfortable to move.</p><p>Oh well, that would be a problem for future Catra and Adora.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>